calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Secundomia
Welcome Welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki, Secundomia! Thank you for editing/creating Noodle Incident. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki is censored. Thanks! If you need any help, feel free to post a comment on my talk page. And, once again, welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki. -- Brovie (Talk) 21:35, January 16, 2010 Wow You have been here months longer than me but I became an admin my second day here and you aren't one yet. Do you even want to be an admin? Lt. Dunn (Talk) 16:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) If I can contribute better to this community as an admin, then yes. I haven't really been active this whole time, I only just remembered about this wiki a couple of days ago. Secundomia 16:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Replying If you are replying to someone, do it on their talk page. Lt. Dunn (Talk) 16:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Really? I have never been on a wikia like that. Lt. Dunn (Talk) 21:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I just hadn't seen one like that before. Lt. Dunn (Talk) RE: April It's gone. Lt. Dunn (Talk) 21:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin? I just "overheard" your conversation with Lt. Dunn and I was just confirming that you want to be an admin. I have the power to make you one if you want. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 00:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :You are now an admin! :-- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 04:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Deleting articles You are an admin now. You can delete them. You put "2 days for improvement, or it gets the door" on one article. That really isn't neccisary. You are the only active user here. I am semi-active and I assume Brovie is too, so the only people that will edit here are anons. 20:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Deleting articles You are an admin now. You can delete them. You put "2 days for improvement, or it gets the door" on one article. That really isn't neccisary. You are the only active user here. I am semi-active and I assume Brovie is too, so the only people that will edit here are anons. 20:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC)